


To New Skies

by Silmanumenel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: 50 Sentences - Freeform, Experiment, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, More like 10, Not really 50 Sentences, POV Alternating, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmanumenel/pseuds/Silmanumenel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pining captain and a pining first officer, and no end in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To New Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment I tried, to see whether I could write the characters at all. It's inspired by the 50 sentences challenge, one sentence for one word, though it's much shorter, and I thought up the words myself, inspired by the things I had around me during a speech I really didn't want to listen to. So I hope you'll enjoy my first writing for the fandot!

  


**1\. Glass**  
Martin has never been so relieved as when he takes a sip from the glass and finds it to be water; the custody fight hit Douglas hard, but it has fortunately, stone-from-heart-droppingly, not broken him.

  


**2\. Column**  
They are in Greece, spending a rare free afternoon among the magnificent ruins Athens has to offer, and as Douglas is watching his captain gaze up at the massive columns, smiling and relaxed for once, the sun glinting off of his ginger locks, he imagines that this is how all the pining lovers in the old myths felt – joy and despair in equal measures at beholding something breathtaking yet utterly unreachable.

  


**3\. Wine**  
By the time they exit the plane, Douglas is quite obviously still angry about Arthur turning a couple thousand pounds into sugary-spicy would-be mulled wine, and it takes Martin by surprise that he is not snapping at Arthur, instead listening patiently to their steward chattering on about the brilliance of a Santa with a lei, because he has once again forgotten that there is more, so much more, to Douglas than meets the eye.

  


**4\. Leg**  
They return to Fitton without incident, and Martin thinks that this is it, he will not see Douglas until their next flight, which is why he is so surprised – and more than a bit touched – when Douglas appears the next day with groceries and apron in tow and proceeds to cook the best meal Martin has ever had in the badly-stocked kitchen of the student house.

  


**5\. Hat**  
Douglas knows how much the hat means to Martin, knows what it stands for, and therefore he doesn’t think twice about running after it when the bloody thing is blown off of his captain’s head on a windy day in Sydney.

  


**6\. Cushion**  
Martin closes his eyes, bracing himself for a painful encounter with the ground courtesy of his clumsiness, and gasps quietly when it doesn’t come, his fall instead cushioned by a pair of strong arms drawing him close to an even stronger chest where he maybe stays a bit longer than is strictly necessary – but he is not admitting to anything.

  


**7\. Bottle Cap**  
Sometimes Douglas likes to have something with which to occupy his hands, and if the only thing he can reach without disturbing the sleeping captain in his lap is a bottle cap, then so be it.

  


**8\. Buttercup**  
“Good morning, Buttercup,” Douglas greets him when he enters the portacabin, and for just a moment Martin feels a vicious pang in his heart because he wishes more than anything that Douglas really meant the endearment.

  


**9\. Tulip**  
Martin’s favourite flowers are tulips, but it is not something he advertises to all and sundry, which is why he is so baffled when a flower delivery guy hands him a bouquet of three dozen tulips in a variety of colours one Saturday morning, the little card coming with it simply proclaiming, “To brighten your day,” followed by a distinctive cursive D.

  


**10\. Oven**  
Douglas likes to cook, and he likes to try new things, but making food just for himself is boring as well as a bit sad, so it is more than gratifying to find a willing guinea-pig in Martin who tries simply everything, whether it comes from pot, pan or oven, and who is not shy in his criticisms, but also does not skimp on praise.


End file.
